The Letter-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Total love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship. I don't own this show!
1. Chapter 1

**Graceland - The Letter Part One - **

**Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Totally love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship.**

**FallenQueen2: **** I'm leaving Jakes out because he is on assignment and I don't think he really cares for Mike the same as the others and this is not in the same universe as my 'Being Truthful'. **

**The Letter Part One**

* * *

Mike winced as he turned half way around to look back up at Graceland. He shouldn't even be out of the hospital since he was stabbed only a few hours ago by Jangles. He was still in a lot of pain and he knew the meds had taken would wear off in a few hours. After he spilled his assignment to Paige and she left him in disgust, Mike couldn't be in that room anymore. Not surrounded with get well gifts from his housemates... His friends… Well maybe not after this. He adjusted his duffle bag, his whole body hurt. Thankfully no one had been in the house so he quickly packed up his clothes and wrote a letter explaining what really happened. He left his house key on top of the letter on the kitchen counter. He wanted to be gone when they read the truth, he didn't think he could stand the look on Charlie's, Johnny's; hell Briggs face would be the worst after the man saved his life over and over again. He let out a shaky breath as spotted movement inside the house; he turned his back on the house and started down the beach.

"The doctor said Mike signed himself out against his orders!" Charlie gnawed on her bottom lip in utter worry as Johnny, a silent Paige and a slightly hung-over Briggs walked into the house.

"I'll check his room." Johnny offered as he ran up the stairs to the upper level, a few second later Johnny was back with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Johnny?" Briggs asked getting a cup of water.

"All his clothes are gone and that one photo he had is ripped out of his frame. Mike's not here." Johnny wrung his hands together.

"This might explain why he's not here anymore." Paige said quietly holding up a key and a white envelope with their names written on it.

"What does it say?" Charlie rushed over.

"I don't think I can read it." Paige swallowed cradling the key in her palms.

"Alright, it's okay. I'll read it." Charlie said soothingly opening the envelope.

_"Dear everyone, I just wanted to start of by saying you don't know how sorry I am and please do not judge me before you hear my whole story. Paige knows the start of this but left before hearing the rest. I understand that after reading this you will all hate me and I will not blame you. I hate myself more than I thought possible. I was blinded by my ambition, of wanting to be on the fast track to becoming the director of the FBI, now I see that what I was ordered to do was wrong. I was placed in Graceland to investigate Briggs."_ Charlie paused and stared at the letter.

"What?" Johnny exclaimed slamming his fist on the counter.

"Mike..." Briggs shook his head.

"You knew?" Charlie looked at Paige; she had decided she wasn't going to judge until she heard the whole story like the letter said.

"He told me when he woke up in the hospital... I called him a rat and left as be was trying to tell me something else..." Paige whispered closing her eyes shut.

"Keep reading Chuck, don't judge him until the end." Briggs suggested, eyes narrowed because he knew that something was up with Mike.

_"But after my 1st day with you all and how Briggs saved my life and took me under his wing. I knew that be FBI was wrong about Briggs, but orders where orders. Every time I thought Briggs was doing something shady it turned out to be something to help out the house and I always felt guilty for even thinking Briggs was doing something illegal. The therapy sessions during the week where actually meetings with my handler Juan. Up until yesterday I was updating him, he kept showing me heroin that disappeared from shipments Briggs oversaw. When we recovered that H from the missile in the ocean, only half was inside and I really thought Johnny had died. The proof was piling up against Briggs so I followed him and he explained what had happened to him. I betrayed his trust and told Juan, he said he would help Briggs and I thought that meant be would leave Briggs alone and drop all the other ideas he had about him being shady. I saw him yesterday after I found out he bugged my room; he heard everything that went on in my room. I confronted him about it, he told me about 'The Estate' and how it was burned. Juan was determined to prove Briggs was the one who burnt the house. He is obsessed with taking down Briggs, I know Briggs is a good guy and I couldn't do this to him anymore. I told him I was out, he tried to stop me but I left, I couldn't do it anymore. Before I came here I found all my reports, no one other than Juan ever saw them so I burnt them. No one knows about anything I said about Briggs. Now you know the whole story. When I became friends with you all it was real, not a lie I truly felt like I finally had a family. Every day I had to lie and every day I felt sicker and sicker to my stomach. I know me saying I am sorry now is kind of pointless but I am. I am truly sorry and you will never see me again, unless you want to and I don't see why you would. Like you said, there are no secrets in Graceland and now mine are all out. I love you all and will never forget any of you. Good-bye, Mike/Levi."_ Charlie finished dropping the letter onto the counter.

"Goddamn." Briggs braced himself against the countertop.

"I should have let him finish." Paige whispered.

"He was following orders but this Juan was using him just to try to set you up Paulie." Charlie punched her fist into her palm.

"I knew something was weighing on his mind." Johnny gritted his teeth. "Levi..."

"I don't know about you all but I'm bring back Mike. I for one do not blame him. He was following orders and Juan always hated me and he used Mike to get to me, that bastard. Mike is part of my family and he's too close to my heart now." Briggs growled straightening up.

"I'm with you Briggs Mikey has been used and I still consider him to be my friend, maybe something more..." Johnny said remembering all the good times they had and how worried mike had been after the explosion underwater, no one could fake that much distress.

"I'm with you both. I love Mikey and I won't let him go this alone." Charlie agreed.

"I owe him an apology. I'm with you." Paige tightened his grip on the key. "Let's try the beach he loves it down there."

The four agents rushed out onto the deck and down the steps onto the sandy beach with the foamy tide crashing onto the shore washing up driftwood and shells.

"Foot prints, come on hurry!" Johnny pointed to a single trail of prints leading from Graceland up the beach. The four rushed as quickly as they could up the beach in the sand following the prints.

"Look that's Levi's duffle bag!" Charlie sprinted forward picking up the bag.

"Blood." Briggs squatted down by a dark patch of sand.

"It looks like someone attacked him." Paige said worried studying the mess of footprints.

"Check what I found!" Johnny cried from the road, he ran back down to the other three holding up a bandana and a large key chain that he ratted and Briggs froze up. "Paul?"

"Jangles... Jangles has Mike." Briggs whispered horrified.

"Jangles? Paulie who has mike?" Charlie asked worried and confused. Briggs shouted up into the sky falling to his knees.

"Paul! What is it?" Paige touched his shoulder.

Briggs sighed before launching into the story of Jangles and the cartel, how Jangles was in town, the feet in the shoes and Jangles had been on the one to stab mike after torturing Bello.

"We need to find him, right now." Briggs growled.

"Where do we start?" Johnny was the 1st one to snap out of it.

"Bello, we start with Bello." Briggs growled heading up to the road where his truck was parked, he quickly did a scan of the vehicle and found a tracker there. One above Mike's pay grade so Briggs deuced it was Juan who placed it there. His blood boiled at the thought of the FBI agent who manipulated Mike, but that was nothing to the feel he had coursing through his veins at the mere thought of Jangles having Mike in his clutches. Even though Mike sort of betrayed him he would never want to subject HIS agent to that kind of torture. He was going to get Mike Warren back and put a bullet into Jangles at the same time. Mike was his; well mainly his and no one would get away with taking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Graceland - The Letter Part Two - **

**AU! Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Total love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship. **

**FallenQueen2: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this part. Yaoi and Yuri in this story. Briggs/Charlie/Mike/Paige/Johnny. Mike whumpage will be much more in the next one I promise. **

* * *

**The Letter Part Two**

FBI Special Agent Mike Warren moaned in pain as he slowly woke up from being knocked out with a drug by Jangles back on the beach. He knew that during their fight he managed to get off the bandana that was tied around his face and yanked off the huge chain of rattling keys. He really hoped that Briggs came looking for him, but he couldn't depend on him to save his life this time. Deep down he hoped that the bond he made with Paul, Paige, Charlie and Johnny would withstand all the truths he piled onto them in that letter. The letter was a cowardly way but it was the only way he knew he would get the whole story across to them. His mind was wandering and he couldn't afford that right now, he needed to focus on where he was and what type of position he was in.

The searing pain coming from his shoulders and wrists was the 1st thing he noticed. He leaned his head back, noting that like Bello he had his arms strung up above him with electrical wire tied to the ceiling, his feet barely scraped the floor beneath him. He felt a cool breeze brush over his chest making him realize he was shirtless but thankfully still had his jeans on. He racked his mind trying to remember what Bello looked like after talking with Jangles and what Paul had described to him. He all too well remembered the shoes with the feet still in them and he felt his toes curl inwards at the mere thought of what was going to happen to him.

"So you are awake Michael…" The same voice from Bello's safe house echoed around the run down motel room.

"Who are you? Jangles?" Mike asked in a hoarse voice, realizing how dry his throat and how chapped his lips were.

"Jangles? Ah yes the name the FBI gave me after my encounter with one of their FBI agent's." The man nodded his head; a new bandana over his face with an expensive suit on, Mike took note of this letting his eyes narrow. The man came closer toying with a sharp looking knife, clearly favoring his left side. Briggs was a good shot, maybe if he could somehow get free he could use that injury to his advantage but that was a huge 'maybe'.

"So you really made him a Heroin addict?" Mike figured that if he was going to die here than he wanted to know the truth.

"Yes I did, my employers thought it would be rather fitting. An agent sent to take down dealers and suppliers become dependent on the very product it is they are trying to take off the street." Jangles went on conversationally moving closer and gently like a caress drew the blade's edge on down the side of Mike's cheek. Mike felt fire follow after the cut has been made, but refused to show it to Jangles.

"What do you want with me?" Mike asked coldly.

"See you interest me, when I killed those FBI agents in that van I figured they must have an undercover agent working in there and when I saw you, I knew you where the one. You got deep within Bello's circle and I applaud you for that, but that is not the real reason I have taken you."

"Then what is the reason you took me?" Mike wanted to get the monologue to finish but he wanted answers if he was to die here by this man's hands.

"The real reason is, I've been keeping tabs on the agent I released and have been watching him closely. I know how much you mean to him and the other agents you work with." Jangles said and Mike felt his body tense.

"You don't know anything." He asked hollowly.

"MmmHmm." Jangles hummed inspecting the glimmer of blood on the knife's edge. "Right now I want to break him. That's why I took you." Jangle's made another cut on Mike's face; he had matching slices on his face now. Maybe if he survived he would have the scars for sure, but again that is a big 'maybe.' Wow that is a depressing thought.

"I don't mean anything to Briggs, you should have taken someone else." Mike said, but wished he could take it back the moment the words left his mouth. No one else in the house deserved what he was about to go through.

"No Michael, there is no one else but you. I can see things you cannot, they all care deeply for you but Paul Briggs cares the deepest and when I drop your mutilated body at his doorstep he will know the message I send." Jangles said truthfully, dragging the knife's blade down the side of his throat. Mike tried not to wince in pain but the blade dug deeper into his skin than before and he couldn't hide the wince of pain.

"What message would that be? You can reach out and take what he values most?" Mike bit out sarcastically.

"Surprisingly yes, I guess you are as good as I believed you to be FBI Agent Michael." Jangles said impressed.

"Gee thanks, I always wanted a sadistic killer like you to praise my ability to do my job." Mike rolled his eyes.

"It's such a shame I have to do this. I do like you, you have a sharp tongue but all things must come to an end." Jangles sighed dramatically before pulling the bandages off Mike's stab wound from before.

"Ah they patched you up nicely Michael, too bad all their hard work will have to go to waste." Jangles tsk'ed before jabbing the knife back into the old wound. Mike couldn't help but scream out in pain as the blade entered the old stab wound, blinding pain ripped through his body, black spots dancing in his vision. Jangles left the knife embedded in Mike's body, he clapped his hands together.

"I'll be back soon Michael." Jangles said merrily, pushing a button on a machine on a nearby table, a small disc popped out of the machine.

"Just have a small delivery to make." Jangles took the disc and left the room, leaving Michael alone with his bleeding wound and a knife in his body. Mike let his head drop to his chest groaning in pain, taking deep breathes trying to clear the spots from his vision.

* * *

"How are we going to play this Briggs? Bello is in FBI custody and soon he will be off to jail. If we go asking about Mike and Jangles we could blow Mike's cover he kept in tact." Johnny looked at Briggs, who was in the driver's seat, his knuckles clenched so tightly on the wheel they were turning white against his tan skin.

"He has a good point Briggs, we can't go to him. If he knew where Jangles was he wouldn't have let him live so long." Charlie added in from the backseat beside Paige who was still clutching Mike's house key in her hand.

"So then where do you suppose we start looking for Mikey then Chuck?" Briggs shot back, looking in his review mirror. "We can't let that monster stay around Mike for too long, there is no telling what will happen to him."

"Calm down Paul, we will get him back." Johnny said soothingly, placing his hand on Briggs' tense forearm, feeling it relax slightly at his touch but nothing else.

"We better or else no one will be able to identify Jangles when I get through with him." Briggs growled.

"No one will find his body." Paige promised, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Lets go back to the house, we can try to track his phone from there and find places where Jangles may have taken him. It has to be someplace out of the way, run down and a place no one would walk past." Charlie reasoned, throwing out suggestions.

"Alright." Briggs sighed, turning the steering wheel and started back to Graceland.

"We'll find him Briggs, you aren't the one who is worried about Mikey." Johnny reminded him.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I know how you all feel about Mike." Briggs said softly. It was one of Graceland's worst kept secrets that the four of them where in a relationship of sorts and they both had taken a great interest in Mike and had started to form feelings for him in a personal way. They weren't about to let Mike get away from them that easily; no matter what he was sent to Graceland to do they would find him.

Briggs pulled into his parking space and the four of them walked over to the front door, waiting as Charlie started to unlock the door.

"Hey Briggs, this is in the box for you." Johnny said handing over a small disc with Paul's name written on it in permanent marker.

"I'll bring it up on my laptop." Briggs nodded gingerly taking the disc and heading up to his room to grab his laptop. He went back down into the living room falling onto the couch in between Johnny and Charlie, Charlie snuggled into his side and Johnny dropped his head onto Brigg's shoulder while Paige wormed under Johnny's arm. Paul put the disc into his laptop and paled as the video file loaded up. Paige covered her mouth and tried to keep bile down in her throat. Charlie buried her face into Johnny's lap and Johnny gasped.

On the screen was Mike. He was suspended from the ceiling by electrical cords tied at his wrist. He was shirtless and they could see the bloodstain on his bandages from his stab wound. He was unconscious head dropped down on his chest, he was trapped in a run down old motel room with a broken window behind him, a red dumpster could be seen in the shattered glass.

"Oh Mikey." Johnny swallowed hard. They watched in silence as Mike woke up and took a look around where he was trapped in. They watched realization sink into his face and as hope vanishes from his eyes. Mike should never have that look on his face and the four watching wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face. They watched as Jangles walked in and the four watched and listened in pain as Jangles and Mike talked. Brigg's heart almost broke in half when he learnt what Jangles meant to do to Mike and how it was all to do with him. He felt Johnny and Charlie move closer to him, trying to comfort him and themselves, he could tell this was breaking them as much as it was breaking him.

"No, no, no." Paige muttered as Jangles tore off Mike's bandages. Charlie and Paige gave a scream as Jangles drove the knife into his old stab wound. Johnny wrapped his arms around Briggs squeezing him tightly as Mike screamed in pain. Partly for comfort and partly for keeping both of them down from running out and doing something reckless and stupid.

"That twisted bastard when I get my hands on him." Charlie threatened with all the fury of a mama bear and a lover combined into one.

"Get in line." Paige growled lowly as the video cut out.

"Let's dust this for prints and start to search for old motel's and anywhere in the city that those red dumpsters are located." Briggs said in a steady tone, but the shaking of his hands gave away how he was really feeling. Johnny pressed his lips to Briggs pulse point on his neck, Paige reached her hand across Johnny's lap and intertwined her fingers with Brigg's shaking hand while Charlie dropped chaste kiss after kiss onto Briggs' lips.

"We will find him, we will bring him home." Charlie whispered and the four of them sat tangled together like this for a few more minutes before they pulled apart and went to work to bring Mike home to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Graceland - The Letter Part Three - **

**AU! Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Total love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship. **

**FallenQueen2: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this part. Yaoi and Yuri in this story. Briggs/Charlie/Mike/Paige/Johnny. Mike whumpage in this chapter and Mike musing on his relationships with Briggs, Charlie, Paige and Johnny.**

* * *

**The Letter Part Three**

"I'm back Michael. Trying to get away have we?" Jangles asked noticing the new trails of blood dripping down Mike's arms coming from his raw red wrists.

"Didn't work since I'm still here." Mike grumbled annoyed.

"Well my little gift has been given so now we can have some fun Michael." Jangles said cheerily.

"We have different ideas of fun Jangles." Mike said in disgust as the man came closer. "What are you going to do to me? Make me a Heroin addict like Briggs? Carve me up like Bello? Don't keep me in suspense."

"I think a little of both, this will be fun… For me at least." Jangles prodded the knife that is still sticking out of his gut. Mike hissed in pain and Jangles nodded to himself before turning around and picking up a leather whip. Mike paled at the sight of the razors embedded under a fine layer of leather.

Jangles moved behind Mike and the agent's breath hitched before he grunted as a rag was tied around his head, resting between his teeth to muffle any words he could make in the future which showed Mike that he wasn't in the middle of nowhere, there were people around the motel that could hear if his screams got too loud. He blinked before his vision faded as a black blindfold wrapped around his eyes, Mike was really hating his life right about now.

"Now the fun will begin." Jangles whispered into Mike's ear making him lean away from the man still behind him. He heard the whistle of air before he felt the pain flare across his back, the harsh leather and sharp razors biting into his skin. The pain was unexpected; he didn't think it would hurt this much as he yelled against the rag in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through his nose, trying to focus on something else as the whip came down again and again on his back. He thought of Graceland.

He thought of Charlie whacking their hands during sauce night, her camping out on the couch so she could make the sauce. How she kept a plate for him, how she always tried to make him feel welcome and loved. Maybe she was the 1st one he fell for, it would make sense.

He thought of Johnny next, all the times they went surfing in the morning, their nights at the bar, their playful banter during the day and the teddy bear Johnny sent Mike in the hospital. He was the next one and the one that confused him. He figured he was bi back in high school, but normally he fell for one person at time and now he was in love with two.

It really screwed with his head when he fell for Paige next, that woman had mile-long legs who could kick his ass in beach football if she wanted to. She introduced him to Abby and was always there for him and covered for him when he broke the rule by being her home. That was why he and Abby didn't work, because he never really felt the same thing she did.

Jangles stopped whipping his back and now was giving the same treatment to his bare chest, he gave out a muffled cry as the whip jostled the knife in his stomach.

Mike turned his mind back to Graceland. Next and final was Briggs, he always had hidden feelings for him since the moment that man had saved his life on that first night. He kept telling himself that he couldn't fall for him like he had for the previous three because he was sent there to bring him down but it didn't work. Mike fell for Briggs hard; he fell for all of them. He knew the four of them had a thing going on. Well he had an idea but Jakes confirmed his idea and he saw the morning after of one of their nights together in Johnny's room. He had blushed and backed out before taking a long cold shower, he felt like a teenager again.

If he was going to die, it would be thinking of the people he loved even if he did ruin that chance at love by writing that letter telling them all what has been going on. If they didn't hate him, he would be surprised.

His eyesight was going spotty again, it was hard to tell thanks to the blindfold but Mike could feel all the blood oozing from the new wounds and his strength left him. He slumped down in the cords suspending him from the ceiling; his wrists were numb so he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He barely noticed the whipping had stopped and he flinched a little as he felt a needle pierce his skin. That was when he started to panic, Jangles was going to turn him into an addict like he did to Briggs before finally killing him. Mike started to thrash out, trying to lift his heavy as lead legs to kick at Jangles, but soon he felt the drugs take control of his system.

He was floating and all the pain melted away and he was floating in nothing. All his senses felt overloaded, he couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. He was gone.

* * *

"I found something!" Charlie cried from her spot at her computer. Instantly the other three were surrounding her and her computer. "So I found a motel that is a very high match to where Jangles has our Mike. From the cross check against out of business motels and where the company that uses red dumpsters has all their dumpsters located. The Lunar Motel off of road 75." Charlie said in triumph, pulling up images of what the rooms used to look like, the room where Mike was being kept looked the same just older and more worn.

"That's where he is. Good work Charles." Briggs nodded dropping a kiss onto her lips and the four of them bolted from the house. Johnny called up his FBI tact team to head to that address and to use extreme caution as an agent was being held hostage there. Briggs broke all speed rules as he sped like a man on a mission towards the Lunar Motel. He let Paige put on his vest, never taking his eyes off the road, he skidded into the parking lot and the four of them silently dropped onto the ground, guns out and they crept along the backside of the motel.

"There's the dumpster." Johnny whispered nodding to the only red dumpster along the back. They crept under the broke window, Briggs risked looking in and his blood froze in his veins. Mike's body was littered in lashings that were dripping fresh blood, he saw Jangles pierce the skin on Mike's arm with a needle. Briggs slid back down and stared at the agents in front of him.

"Bastard just shot Mike up with H, he's also been whipped something bad." Briggs reported in a hushed whisper.

The three hissed angrily.

"Is Jangles in there?" Charlie breathed and Briggs nodded.

"Call it Boss." Johnny squeezed Briggs' shoulder.

"Johnny and I will go around front with the tact team. Paige you and Charlie crawl in the back once we get Jangles under control and work on getting Mikey down." Briggs said in a hushed commanding voice. The trio nodded and the team spread out, more determined than ever. Briggs and Johnny coordinated with the tact team and Johnny harshly kicked down the door to the room Mike and Jangles were being held in. Briggs was the 1st one in, followed by Johnny and the tact team. Jangles spun around and before he could say or do anything Briggs took aim and shot him in between the eyes. Jangles slumped to the floor and the tact team surrounded the body while Paige and Charlie broke the window and after pausing in horror at the state of Mike, they started to work on getting the cords away from his bloodied and rubbed raw wrists. Johnny was worrying over the knife and blood from the new wounds. Briggs holstered his gun and rushed over to Mike. He untied the gag and then the blindfold to see Mike had his eyes closed.

"Hey Mikey, open your eyes for me come on Levi please." Briggs begged softly, pushing Mike's eyelid up to see his pupils dilating like a drug addict's often did when they were high. "Shit, that bastard really did a number on you didn't he? Don't worry Mikey you're safe from him now. You're with us now."

"Briggs what about the knife?" Johnny tugged Brigg's hand and looked at the knife embedded in his gut.

"Wait for the EMT's to get here. If we take it out now we could hurt him more." Briggs said and grunted under the sudden weight of Mike as Paige and Charlie managed to untie the cords from his wrist. "Alright, alright, I got ya baby." He said softly, lowering himself onto the floor, cradling Mike's prone body in his lap.

"Come on Mikey, open those green eyes for us." Charlie cooed running her hand through Mike's sweaty hair. They watched as Mike struggled to fight the drugs and open his eyes. The green was dulled and he looked confused.

"B-Briggs? W-what are you?" Mike started before his strength failed again.

"We're here to save you Mikey." Paige said softly.

"S-save me? W-why?" Mike looked confused even more if possible.

"Because we love you, you idiot." Briggs pressed his lips against Mike's who blinked up at him before his eyes rolled up and his head fell to the side.

"Wow you knocked him out, can I have a kiss like that?" Johnny waggled his eyebrows.

"Later Johnny Boy." Briggs winked as the EMT's rushed over and Briggs reluctantly let Mike out of his arms, the foursome watched in worry as the EMT's started to work on the wounds. When one went to remove the knife Mike woke up and grasped his wrist.

"D-Don't." Mike pleaded before his eye's darted over and locked with Johnny's surprising him.

"I got it, I'm here Levi." Johnny rushed over and knelt by the injured man.

"Pu-Pull it out. Please." Mike begged him. "T-trust you."

"Alright, alright. I will Mikey." Johnny nodded, he looked at the other three who slowly nodded, and each woman had their hands clenched around Brigg's.

"On… On three alright?"

"O-Okay." Mike nodded weakly.

"One." Johnny gripped the handle of the knife.

"T-two." Mike stammered out, closing his eyes bracing for the coming pain.

"Three." Johnny bit his lip as he slid the knife out of Mike's body. He placed it on the ground and turned his attention back to Mike. "You okay Mikey?"

"T-thanks." He breathed out before his head lolled to the side again. Johnny backed up as the EMT's loaded him on a stretcher.

"You okay Johnny boy?" Briggs asked as Johnny rejoined them.

"I don't know." Johnny said honestly looking at his hands that were now stained with Mike's blood.

"Come on Hun. I'll help you clean up." Paige said soothingly leading him out of the motel room.

"Mike will be alright? Right?" Briggs asked suddenly very tried.

"He's Mike's he will pull through. He's going to be hurting and self conscious for a long time, he still thinks we hate him. We need to show him how much we love him." Charlie said nuzzling up to Briggs as they followed Mike out on his stretcher.

"We'll get it through Levi's thick skull sooner or later and he isn't leaving my sight until he does." Briggs said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Charlie chuckled. "Just be ready for some company."

"Wouldn't expect it any other way." Briggs chuckled.

"Go with him, we will meet you at the hospital." Charlie pushed him towards the open doors of the ambulance.

"Thanks Chuck, see you guys soon." Briggs kissed her lips hard before climbing into the back of the ambulance, hand going to hold Mike's pale on impulse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Graceland - The Letter Part Four - **

**AU! Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Total love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship. **

**FallenQueen2: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this part. Yaoi and Yuri in this story. Briggs/Charlie/Mike/Paige/Johnny. The four agents work on healing Mike's heart while he heals physically. **

* * *

**The Letter Part Four**

Paul Briggs was leaning against the window ledge of the waiting area outside the surgery room Mike had been wheeled into an hour ago. Charlie, Paige and Johnny had to go give statements to the bureau about what happened and couldn't come just yet and after some massive persuasion on Briggs part he was going to be allowed to stay with Mike in his room. He wasn't a top FBI agent for nothing. He looked down at Mike's FBI badge that had been in his pant's pocket, it was covered with dried blood so Briggs spent his time waiting picking off the blood with his thumbnail. He heard the surgery doors open and he had the badge looking as good as new. He draped the badge around his neck so it rested beside his own before pushing off the ledge and swallowed hard at Mike who was still unconscious on the bed that was being pushed to the room he was in before.

"How is he doc?" Briggs asked the lead doctor trying to tear his eyes away from the unconscious agent on the bed, his skin almost the same color as the white sheets he was tucked under.

"It took time to re-stitch up his stab wound, the other abrasions were shallow, and we managed to stop the bleeding. We gave him some drugs that will keep him mostly numb, we will dial it down when we believe the pain will become manageable. He will be fine Agent Briggs." The doctor said calmly.

"Thank god." Briggs felt his shoulders slump down.

"I try." The doctor joked, patting Briggs' shoulder. "Take good care of him son."

"Oh I plan to." Briggs said, smiling in thanks at the doctor before entering the room where Mike was resting in now. He pulled the plastic chair close to Mike's bedside; taking Mikes abnormally pale hand in his own seriously tanned one.

"God I don't even know where to start with this Mike, it's all my fault that bastard took you." Briggs said lowly, pressing Mike's hand against his forehead. He moved the hand down and pressed his lips against the skin. "I love you Mike, Johnny, Charlie and Paige do to. We need you to come back to us, we want you Mikey. Just be okay." Briggs muttered against Mike's hand, eyes closed.

"Ugh… Briggs?" Mike's strained voice reached Brigg's ears, the man shot up out of his seat, his hand clutching Mike's tighter, his free hand going up to cup Mike's cheek.

"Mike? Mikey? How are you feeling?" Briggs asked worriedly.

"M'fine. Why are you here? Didn't you get my letter?" Mike turned his head away from Briggs'.

"Yeah we got your letter Mikey and we don't give a crap. We understood what you were trying to tell us. We love you Mikey, that's why we ran after you, that's why we saved you from Jangles." Briggs said placing his hand under Mike's chin, turning his head back so they were looking at each other straight on.

"You… You kissed me?" Mike's eyebrows furrowed together as he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

"Yes I did and I know the others would have too if the situation was better." Briggs smiled lightly.

"Why?" Mike breathed, not being able to drag his eyes away from Briggs.

"We love you Mike Warren." He said sternly.

"How? How can you? I was placed in Graceland to investigate you!" Mike's tone was one of a person on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey, hey, Mike. Look at me." Briggs cut in, sitting on the bed placing the hand holding Mike's against his chest, right on his heart.

"I don't care, you explained everything in the letter and I believe you would never do anything to harm me or anyone else in the house on purpose. You were following orders of an obsessed man and even then you broke away to protect me. I do love you Mike. Johnny, Paige and Charlie all feel the exact same way I do that I can promise you." Briggs said truthfully. "That Mike is the truth there are no lies here."

"…What happened to Jangles?" Mike asked quietly as his brain kicked into overdrive to absorb all the information Briggs just dumped on him.

"Dead, I put a bullet between his eyes myself." Briggs said baring his teeth a little at the mere thought of the man.

"Finally got your revenge for turning you into an addict." Mike said staring off at the wall behind Briggs.

"Partly, but the main reason I wanted to put a bullet in the bastard was because he took you, he hurt you and to me that is an extremely good reason for him to die." Briggs said seriously and Mike blinked taken back and made eye contact with Briggs. He studied the man's eyes and almost melted back against the pillow propped up behind him when he saw what he was hoping for. Love. Loyalty. And finally truth, sincere truth of what he was saying. Mike gripped Briggs hand and gave him a full blown smile as well as he could since he was in a hospital bed yet again with a numb feeling from his neck down to his waist with his wrists included. He guessed it was the drugs to keep the pain from bothering him.

"Uh…When…" Mike swallowed suddenly nervous. "When did you know?"

"When did I know I was in love with you?" Briggs clarified and Mike nodded his head slightly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Hmm I don't think I figured it until that night you screamed your lungs out in my truck." Briggs smiled to himself at the double meaning.

"You called me baby that night." Mike remembered, he remembered the flip his heart did in his chest before he forced himself to figure it was just a slip of the tongue.

"Yeah I did, it was kind of a reflex and I mediated on it all night and the next morning I figured out I loved you." Briggs smiled gently.

"We all love you Mikey." Johnny asked as he sauntered into the room, Paige and Charlie beaming behind him.

"You guys were outside this whole time weren't you?" Briggs shook his head dropping a kiss on each of the new members of the room.

"Yup." Charlie said bluntly as the newcomers all arranged themselves around Mike's bed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Briggs chuckled, dropping his free arm over Paige's shoulders.

"Because you know us too well." Paige smiled.

"Damn right I do." Briggs turned his attention back to Mike whose other hand was being clasped by Johnny's.

"You're all here?" Mike looked at each of them in surprise as his body tensed up.

"Of course we are honey why wouldn't we be?" Charlie rubbed Mike's leg with a soothing motion.

"Because you should hate me, not love me. I don't deserve it." Mike closed his eyes.

"If you weren't injured I would slap you." Charlie tried to bite back a snarl.

"Yeah for someone so smart you can be pretty dense." Paige shook her head.

"Everyone deserves to have someone or some people to love in their life and that includes you Mikey." Johnny squeezed Mike's hand and his face brightened when he felt Mike give a slight squeeze back.

"I thought we already went over how we forgave you and understood what you said in the letter." Briggs reminded Mike who opened his eyes and took in each of their faces; all reflecting the same emotions he had saw in Briggs' eyes a little while ago and felt his resolve crumble around him.

"I guess." Mike said softly. "Damn you guys aren't going to let it go until I get that through my skull huh?"

"Damn right." Charlie said cheerfully.

"I uh have something else to tell you guys…" Mike swallowed trying to calm his dry throat.

"Oh right here Mikey we got you some ice chips." Johnny removed his hand and placed a cup of ice chips in Mike's hands. They sat quietly as Mike let the ice melt in his throat quenching his thirst.

"You guys… You guys were the ones who got me through… When Jangles was torturing me, I focused on each of you and it got me through." Mike admitted.

"Oh Mikey." Paige wormed her way out from under Briggs arm and gently wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm so sorry I called you a rat and left you before you could finish explaining the whole story, this is all my fault!" Paige couldn't help but let a few tears drop onto his neck.

"Paige, hey that wasn't your fault. You just reacted the way I thought you would, calm down. I forgive you and even if I didn't walk off Jangles would have found a way to me. Don't blame yourself." Mike told her sternly, she sniffed nodding her head.

"Make sure you practice what you preach Mike." Briggs stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright… I'll try… So what is going to happen? Am I going to go back to Graceland?" He asked suddenly timid.

"If we have anything to say about it then yes. Don't worry I'll handle Juan." Briggs eyes narrowed at the thought of the agent who had manipulated Mike.

"Thanks…" Mike let his eyes close as his body felt extremely heavy and tried.

"Sleep Mikey, we will be here when you wake up." Charlie promised and each member in the room pressed a light kiss to some part of Mike's face before the blonde fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Graceland - The Letter Part Five – Final Chapter - Epilogue **

**AU! Set after Mike is stabbed in 'Smoke Alarm', the end with Briggs and Juan did not happen. Mike leaves Graceland after writing a letter explaining what happened with Juan. Jangles take's Mike and it's up to the agents of Graceland to save him, if they want to. Total love in at the end, because we all know that the people in the house all are in a relationship. **

**FallenQueen2: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this part. Yaoi and Yuri in this story. Briggs/Charlie/Mike/Paige/Johnny. The aftermath and how their relationship is going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Graceland, rated for language and implied sex and total nakedness.**

* * *

**The Letter Part Five –Final Chapter – Epilogue **

**Going to be a very short final chapter as a warning.**

It's been around 6 months since the Jangles incident as they referred to it. With the combined effort of the whole house Mike was kept in Graceland as a full time undercover agent, Mike decided against the fast track to being the FBI's director. He decided he was where he belonged. Almost every day he was shown from the other four in the house that he was needed and loved. It started at the 1st beach campfire they had when Mike was fully healed. It was just drinking and talking with Mike's head resting on Charlie's lap with her stroking his hair when Johnny suggested the idea and surprising everyone was game for it. Mike had blushed a very bright shade of red at the mere thought but somehow was wrangled into it and found he enjoyed it quite a lot surprising even himself.

That is how on this sunny morning Mike woke up feeling sore but relaxed and comforted. He looked around; he was lying on Briggs large bed completely naked and tangled up in the sheets of the bed. Paige was curled up to his side Johnny was spooning up behind the blonde, his arms reaching around the woman and one hand was intertwined with Mike's. Mike noticed a fingers running through his hair gently, he tilted his head up and his eyes met Briggs'. He blushed as he noticed that he was laying between Briggs naked legs, head resting under Briggs' chin and on his other side was Charlie draped over Mike's chest, still fast asleep.

"Morning." Briggs whispered.

"Morning." Mike whispered back.

"So did you like it?" Briggs asked worried.

"I loved it, now Shh I'm exhausted." Mike smiled, eyes closing.

"Good and you're going to be sore for a few days." Briggs smirked leaning down and the two engaged in a heated kiss before Mike pulled away and snuggled down in the embrace of people he loved and knew who loved him and he knew he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.


End file.
